La saga jamás contada: Los guerreros de la esperanza VS la diosa Aria
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: UA/AU. Los guerreros Z y los caballeros de la esperanza deberán unir sus fuerzas para derrotar a una enemiga en común. Aria, una poderosa diosa mitad cósmica y mitad sayajin que planea destruir el mundo llevando la oscuridad eterna. ¿Lograran nuestros guerreros unidos derrotar a la diosa de la oscuridad antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¡pasen y lo descubrirán!
1. Chapter 1

La saga jamás contada: Los guerreros de la esperanza VS Aria, la diosa de la oscuridad eterna.

**Prologo.**

La leyenda nos dice que los guerreros siempre aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo. En un tiempo lejano existió un grupo de jóvenes que protegían a la diosa Athena de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, siempre combatían sin armas y podían aumentar sus cosmos hasta el infinito.  
>En un mundo alterno también existían guerreros que protegían la tierra de las fuerzas malévolas que habitaban en el universo, monstruos, extraterrestres…y también dioses malévolos que intentan acabar con la paz del mundo, se hacían llamar los guerreros Z. usaban sus puños en ves de sus armas y podían aumentar su ki a voluntad propia.<p>

Ahora los guerreros Z y los caballeros de la esperanza tendrán que pelear juntos para poder derrotar a un poderoso enemigo en común. Su nombre es Aria, la diosa de la eterna oscuridad. Aria lleva un oscuro secreto en su interior, un secreto que jamás fue revelado, ella es una diosa mitad cósmica y mitad sayajin. Posee un enorme cosmos así como un enorme ki, dos fuerzas especiales que si se unen…nadie en el universo puede derrotar.

¿Podrán los guerreros de la esperanza unir sus fuerzas y derrotar a esta diosa maligna?

**Fin del prologo.**

_Continuara…_

_el prologo es pequeño pero los capítulos serán largos._


	2. Chapter 2

La saga jamás contada: Los guerreros de la esperanza VS Aria, la diosa de la oscuridad eterna.

**Capitulo 1: **Leyendas inolvidables.

**_Universo Saint Seiya, Templo de Athena._**

Han pasado muchos años desde la guerra sagrada contra Artemisa y Apolo, ahora los caballeros dorados de Athena han sido revividos bajo la orden de Zeus. El rey de los dioses pudo ver el gran espíritu que los caballeros de su hija Athena poseían y gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de que los humanos en verdad poseían algo que los dioses no… el poder de luchar por los seres amados y no en beneficio propio. Los caballeros dorados aprendieron a perdonarse los unos y los otro por las desgracias ocurridas y ahora vivían en el santuario bajo la armonía que Niké les brindaba… pero para toda felicidad existía un sacrificio. Los caballeros de bronce se habían convertido en una leyenda que jamás se olvidaría. En la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa las memorias de los caballeros de bronce habían sido borradas y ningún recuerdo habia quedado intacto, a excepción de la vez en que todos ellos se conocieron… ahora esas leyendas del zodiaco vivían como personas normales. Seiya ahora trabajaba con Mího en el orfanato cuidando a los niños y también se decia por ahí que ambos vivían juntos. Hyoga ahora vivía en Siberia y trabajaba como administrador de las ventas de hielo, al parecer tampoco recordaba de las batallas que habia vivido y también al parecer se habia olvidado de que alguna vez tuvo un maestro. Ikki y Shun trabajaban como empresarios sumamente importantes en los hospitales para niños. Después de que su memoria se borro, por alguna extraña razón dejo de ser una persona fría y antisocial… al parecer todos sus horribles traumas del pasado también se habían borrado.

Los últimos años habían sido muy difíciles de superar pasa Saori que ahora vivía como Athena en el santuario, cuidando de sus caballeros y de todos los seres vivos de la tierra. Todo habia terminado, las guerras, las masacres, el derrame de sangre inocente, sus caballeros dorados habían vuelto y ahora sus EX santos de bronce vivían una vida normal… pero a pesar de haber triunfado y de haber evitado el fin del mundo athena no era feliz… para nada feliz. Ella era Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, siempre acompañada de Niké la diosa de la victoria; a pesar de que poseía todo lo que una diosa justa necesita, sabía que algo le faltaba… algo muy en su interior le faltaba.

–Diosa Athena –Saori estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se habia percatado en la presencia de Aioros, el cual izo una pequeña reverencia ante su diosa.

–Aioros como lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta de tu presencia aquí –dijo Saori intentando ocultar la tristeza de su voz – ¿En que puedo ayudarte caballero?

–Diosa Athena, no vine por ningún pedido en especial –dijo Aioros mientras se acercaba a su diosa –Vine porque creo que usted debería hablar con alguien sobre toda la tristeza que esta sintiendo en este momento –dijo Aioros muy serio, sabía que su diosa intentaría negar el hecho de que estaba triste.

–Me doy cuenta de que no puedo engañarte ¿verdad Aioros? –pregunto Saori con una sonrisa triste.

–Así es diosa Athena, la conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que toda su tristeza es debido a la partida de seiya y los demás –dijo Aioros tomando de la mano a su diosa para que se sentara –Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan triste?

Saori lo miro a los ojos, era muy obvia la razón de su tristeza. –Aioros tengo que ser sincera, siento que a mi corazón le falta algo y no sé que sea, pero lo que si se es que todo empezó cuando Apolo les borro la memoria a todo ellos y… –dijo Saori con la voz un poco quebrada –…la verdad es que los extraño mucho aioros –Saori empezó a sollozar histéricamente.

Aioros no sabía como reaccionar, su diosa se sentía vacía en ese momento y el sabia perfectamente porque.

–Princesa Athena, no llore por favor, vera que todo saldrá bien –Aioros no se le ocurrió más que abrazarla.

–Dime una cosa Aioros, ¿crees que algún día volveré a verlo? –pregunto Saori mientras que sus ojos lagrimeando miraban fijamente a los ojos del guardián de sagitario.

– ¿Volver a ver a quien señorita Athena? –Aioros a pesar de preguntar sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba su diosa.

–A Aeiya –esa fue la única respuesta.

Aioros no sabía que contestar, no es que no quisiera dar respuesta, si no porque en verdad no sabía que contestar… la verdad es que no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento.

–Sabe diosa Athena, creo que eso es algo que deberá descubrir por sí misma –dijo Aioros ya retirándose sin nada más que decir.

– ¡Aioros espera! –El guardián de sagitario la observo –Puedes decirme Saori si lo deseas –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Me encantaría, ya debo irme… Saori –dicho esto Aioros se retiro.

Saori no estaba segura si algún día los volvería a ver o estaba destinada a olvidarlos por completo, solo el destino podía decidir si algún día aquellos hombres que antes la protegían con sus vidas volverían a ser sus fieles caballeros.

**_Universo dragón ball Z, Montaña Paoz._**

Pasaron años desde que Goku se habia marchado con Uub para entrenarlo y volverlo más fuerte. Todo habia marchado normal y aunque fue duro para todos su partida lograron salir adelante, siempre entendían a Goku porque aun con los abandonos todos sabían que todo lo que él hacia era por el bien del universo, ¿Cuántas veces Goku los habia salvado de la destrucción total? Las veces ya eran incontables. Lo que parecía muy extraño fue que durante todo ese tiempo en que goku se fue, no hubo ningún enemigo nuevo pero aun así estaban siempre alertas. Cada vez que Milk o Gohan observaban las nubes o el cielo, podían ver a Goku con la esperanza de que deje sus entrenamientos y vuelva a casa… aunque eso sonara imposible. Ahora Gohan habia formado una hermosa familia con Videl y con su hija Pan de apenas 4 años. Goten estaba de novio con Pares y de seguro que en un par de años ambos se casarían. Ahora Milk estaba acostada en el suave pasto preguntándose cada día.

–Hay Goku, ¿Cuándo volverás? –eso es lo que Milk se preguntaba día a día.

Cada vez que Goku moría o desaparecía sus amigos lo recordaban como a una leyenda, una leyenda que jamás moriría… o como una enseñanza, una enseñanza de vida para todos los seres humanos de la tierra, pero principalmente lo que jamás se extinguiría era su legado. Aquel legado que les habia dejado a sus hijos, a su nieta y a sus amigos… el legado de proteger a la tierra.

– ¡Hola mamá! –Milk fue sacada de sus pensamientos con la voz de Gohan.

–Hola hijo, que bueno verte –saludo su madre de muy buen humor.

Gohan observo a su madre que mantenía la mirada en las nubes.

–Mamá, ¿te ocurre algo? –pregunto Gohan un poco preocupado.

–No claro que no, es solo que… estaba recordando a tu padre en este momento –dijo Milk con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Lo extrañas verdad?, yo también lo extraño pero yo se que volverá –dijo Gohan con toda la seguridad del mundo.

–Si yo también tengo Fé en que va a volver –dijo Milk serrando sus ojos y suspirando.

Solo el destino decidiría si Goku iva a volver o no, aunque todos sabían que no debían hacerse falsas esperanzas.

Continuara…


End file.
